Russia's Halloween Night
by ChibiRussia
Summary: UKE!Russia, and SEME!England! Enjoy, if you can! It was almost time for halloween, and England was acting strange around Russia, and Russia tried to ask him many time, what's wrong, but never got an answer. Until one night...
1. Chapter 1

"You really are cute, Vanya~" He whispered to my ear with a lusty voice, and kissed my ear. I slightly opened my eyes, to see the other sitting on top of me, while I was lying on my back, on my bed. And we both were naked, expect that I still had the big collar around my neck, and he had attached a leash to it, and was now holding it in his hand. I was breathing heavily, and some sweat ran along my forehead. I couldn't move. I didn't have energy enough, so I couldn't get away from him.  
>He came down again with his head, towards my neck, and I gasped quietly, as he moved the collar a bit out of the way, and licked my neck. I struggled to hold back a moan, but I guess my deeply blushed face was enough to tell how the lick had affected me. He smirked to my neck, and kept licking, making me feel hard to hold back a moan. I thought about how it had ended up to this. Why was he doing this? And why did it feel so right, and oh God... so... Damn... Good.<p>

But let's see where this started from, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2: One week ago

_**One week ago**_

I was waiting for the other countries to leave, because I had planned to be the last one that leaves the meeting room. The meeting had been even more alive than usual. Thanks to one certain American, who was just talking about halloween, even though there still a week to it, but he didn't seem to care, but was talking non stop about halloween.  
>I smirked under my scarf, as I imagined America screaming like a little girl like he had last year. And year before that. And year before that. You could say that America screamed like a little girl every year.<br>But this year he was even more energetic than usual, and it was soon cleared to everyone why. America was going to throw a halloween party, and invited everyone. Even me, but only so he could try to scare the hell out of me, which never worked. Well... At least I didn't show that it worked. In reality, I was scared of many things, and I was really shy, but I was able to build a wall around me, that hid my real emotions, and showed my childish smile instead. Then there was that everyone were scared of me. Well expect Belarus, but I don't really like to talk about her. Even my big sister, Ukraine, was a bit scared of me, even though not so much as others, and she tried to hide it, but I could tell that she was slightly scared of me, and sometimes tried to avoid me.  
>So in other words, I really didn't have any friends, or anyone to talk to. No one wanted to be in the same room as me, and were only when they had no choice in the matter. And everyone were really carefull around me, not wanting me to get angry, or make me feel down, since they all feared what I might do, if they would. Only brave enough was America. He sometimes called me a communist, and other things that are not so nice, but it might also be that, that he is a fool. And idiot. Absolutely an idiot. But what can I do? I didn't raise him. England raised him, and even he didn't know why America started acting so... Well like an idiot.<br>And that leads to another thing. England. He had been acting really strange around me, and I was actually worried. He avoided me even more than others, and I was actually afraid that he would stop completely being around. I didn't want anyone to leave. I hated being alone. I was just too scared to talk about it to someone. And I believe everyone would just laugh at what I would say. I've been alone for so long that everyone thinks that I'm used to it. Well I kind of am, but it still hurts my heart to be alone. Da, I have a heart, even though some other people doupt it.

I was lost in my thoughts, and when I snapped out of them, I realised, that everyone had already gone. I sighed, and actually let the smile on my face fall off. I got up, gathered my notes, and put them into my suitcase, and walked out of the meeting room.  
>As I was walking towards the exit, someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was, and also I put the smile back on my face. It was England. And he was looking like he was really nervous about something, and his feet seemed to be really interesting to him at the moment.<p>

"Da~? What is it, Mr. Kirkland~?" I asked with a bit childish tone of mine. We used our human names in public, because we weren't allowed to let people know about us. That we were countries.

"W-well... I... Umm... Mr. Braginsky... Y-you see...I..." England said, and mumbled something so quietly that I didn't hear, and I tilted my head a bit.

"What was that~? What did you say~?" There was a bit of curiousoty in my voice.  
>England tried to say something, then suddenly left, walking away from me really quickly, and I blinked in confusion. Was his face... blushed...?<br>I stood there for a moment in confusion, then let it be, and went back to the hotel I satyed in.  
>I couldn't sleep though, when the night came. I was still thinking about England, and how he had acted earlier. I frowned. I couldn't think of anything that would be the reason why England was acting like that. But then I decided, that I would ask the next day.<br>When I was finally able to go to sleep, I saw a really weird dream. It was about England, and he was saying something, but I couldn't hear what...


	3. Chapter 3: 6 days ago

_**6 days ago**_

_**Russia:**_

I woke up before my alarm went off again. I looked at the clock, and sighed, and put the alarm off. I went to take a shower, a really warm shower. The really warm water almost burned my skin, or it at least felt like it. But I liked it. I wanted to feel warm. I have always wanted to. I've always felt that I'm cold, and even my touch is cold. That's one reason why I keep gloves on every day. But also, I kept them on, because otherwhise other's could see the ends of my scars, that are on my arms. I've been in wars many times in my life, and had had a really bloody history, and so I've gained many, many scars on my body. On my back, chest, shoulders, arms, legs, feet, and... My neck. It had the worst scar on my body, and it would never heal. Not completely at least. But the other's were healing, but really, really slowly.  
>I sighed, and got out of the shower, dried myself, and put on clean, white blouse, and pants, and then the scarf. That I wrapped carefully around my neck, smiling a bit to the memory when Ukraine gave it to me. She was a good big sister, but maybe was more worried over her siblings than she should or need.<br>Then suddenly someone knocked on the door. I frowned. Who would want to see me at this hour? And anyway... Why? I put on my coat quickly, not really wanting to let anyone to see how slim I actually were. Then I heard that the door was knocked again, slightly in a way that the one behind the door wouldn't want to wait for long.

"Da~Da~ I'm coming~" I said loud enough with a childish tone. When I noticed my hair was still a bit wet, I just pushed that away, not caring, and went to open the door, getting my fake smile on my face. "Da~? What is it~?" It was England, and I would've frowned a bit, but I pushed it away, or rather, hid it behind the wall I had build around me.

"U-u-u-ummm... Well... I was wondering..." I couldn't help but to notice that England seemed really nervous. _Maybe... If he's forced to do something...? By others...? _I thought, and realised that it might be true. Either way, my smile didn't fade.

"Da~? What is it comrade~?"

"I... I... I-I... I was wondering..."

"Hmmmm~?" I slightly tilted my head to the side in curious and childish way.

"I-if... You know... America is keeping the halloween party, and I was sondering if... If... If you would come with me and... Well... Be with me there..." England finally managed to say, and he looked at his shoes, like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Eh...? Me~? With me~?" I asked, and England just nodded a bit. _This really might be a prank of some kind... Or he's forced to this... He can't be asking this for his own will... But... At least I wouldn't be alone there... I can deal with the pain..._  
>"Sure~ Why not~" England looked up at me, with eyes that said that he was really surprised, and seemed like he didn't believe what I said.<p>

"R-really...?"

"Da~! Is something wrong~?"

"W-what do you m-mean...?" He looked away again.

"Well... You seemed to be really surprised that I said yes..."

"Oh... Ummm... It's nothing... Really... Would you... Would you like to meet after the meeting...?" I fell silent for a second or two, or for a minute, because he was getting even more nervous looking when I didn't say anything. Then my smile grew, but it was still fake.

"Of course~! I'd like that~ I'd like that a lot~!" After I said that, England looked at me again, this time with a smile, that seemed somewhat... Happy...

"Great~! Let's meet after the meeting then. See you there." He smiled at me, and left, and was soon gone behind the corner.  
>I went back insid my room, and I smiled. Widely, and truly. Maybe he wasn't mad at me about something, or wasn't scared so much that I thought. Then I looked at the clock. There was still plenty of time to meeting to start, but I couldn't wait. <em>I wish the meeting would be over already, and I would be with England... He seemed happy when I said yes... Maybe... Maybe we would be able to become friends...?<em>

_**England:**_

When I was far enough, and I could hear Russia close his room door, I smiled really widely, and really happily, and controlled myself from shouting out in joy that he had said yes. _He said yes!_ No. I should control myself. I can't act like a teenager madly in love... Even though i felt like it. I couldn't wait for the meeting, and the end of it. I just wanted to see Russia already.  
>Then I thought about how Russia acts like, and how his smile... Seems so empty and cold. I wanted to make him smile. Smile his true, happy smile. I wanted to make him happy. <em>And make him love me!<em>Then I realised what I thought, and I blushed. I looked at the floor as I walked, blushing, but still smiling like an idiot. I couldn't help it. I just felt so happy about such a small step, and that I finally had the courage to ask Russia out! Well... Not really... But I would be spending time with the tall man. That tall, really handsome, sweet, cute... Loveable man. Ivan. Ivan Braginsky.

_**Russia:**_

I was smiling a bit wider than usual, and that made many get creeped out in the meeting, but I didn't care for once. I glanced at England couple of times, only to see him notice that, and he smiled to me. He actually smiled to me! Like a friend would to a friend! Maybe I was getting too happy about it, but maybe... There was a chance that England really wanted to be friends with me. That thought alone made me smile wider. _If just once... This once... This wouldn't go the way I don't want it go but... We would actually become friends..._  
>The meeting went really slooooooooooowly. It felt like it would never end, until Germany finally decided that it was over, and I smiled wider again. I stayed inside the meeting room, watching everyone else leave. Eeryone, expect England. I almost let my wall crumble. He had actually stayed, and was now walking towards me with a friendly smile. I stood up as he was close, and he looked up at me, into my eyes...<p>

"So I was thinking... Have you been walking around the city yet...?" It was England's turn to keep the meetings, and of course they were in England, London.

"Nyet~ Not really~"

"Then... How about I would show you around...? How does that sound like..?"

"Sure~ I'd like to see the city~" England smiled maybe slightly wider when I said that.

"Good! How about we meet in front of the hotel about... In a hour..?"

"Da~ Sounds good~" Even I smiled a bit wider. We leaved the building together, and went to the hotel, then went to our own rooms.  
>When I went into my room, I was still smiling. Almost smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care at the moment.<br>I stood there for a moment, then realised that I didn't hae time to waste. I felt like I needed to take a shower, even though I had taken a shower in the moring. I took it anyway, and it was a quick shower. I dried myself, and put the towel around my waist, and then thought about what to wear. I really didn't think that it would be a good thing that I would wear my coat, because people might look at me with the look. And it might be a bit hot under the coat outside. So I decided to put something else on, but still something that would hide my very slim figure. I looked through my clothes which I had with me, and could find some clothes that were good enough.

... Well at least I hoped so...

_**Egland:**_

I could feel my heart punding in my chest when I walked to my room to get prepared. I was actually going to show Russia around! I would be with him. Alone! Just the two of us! I smiled. But how would I be able to make Russia understant my feelings towards him? Of course, the best thing would be that I would say it out loud to Russia, but just even thinking about it made me blush madly. I felt my cheeks burn just from the thought of it.  
>I changed my clothes. Nothing too fancy. Something more relaxed, but still something that would still tell that I'm a gentleman.<p>

... Although sometimes I would like to wear something more... Punk...

I smiled at the memories of mine, when I was a punk. When I felt so free and careless. But even more better times were when I was a pirate. I was the man that was the most wanted. The man that you would get the most money from, if you would get my head. Those were really good times, and I enjoyed them a lot. Maybe even too much. And there still was that pirate side of me, and it twitched inside me sometimes, but I could control it pretty well. But there was something that suddenly started bothering me. I remembered a boy. A boy that I met in my pirate days. I had done something to him, and he had just been about... 10 years old? I frowned, when I thought about it, and that I couldn't remember the boy's face. Only that he had had a really blond, almost white hair, and that his eyes. His eyes... They were... What color were they...? I didn't remember, but I somehow could tell that they were something that I should remember, and that they were somehow special.

I thought about it for a while, then pushed the thoughts away, and concentrated on that I needed to get prepared, and go to in front of the hotel in time.

_**Russia:**_

I was late a bit, and it all was thanks to my sister, Belarus. She was after me again, and I was running towards the hotels doors, when I spotted England. I might drag him into this, and he might not like it, but I really couldn't think of any other way to tell him why I was late, but to grab his arm, and drag him along, and I said many sorry's on the way, until I could somehow get rid of Belarus, and hide from her, so she didn't find us.  
>I was panting. It was always tireing to run from Bela, and I really didn't like it. But I liked less to be caughted by her, so the only option was to run really.<br>I leaned against the wall in the street, trying to catch my breath, as England next to me tried the same. There was a silence between us for a while, and I was starting to get really worried what he might say, when I heard laughter.  
>I had had my eyes closed, so now I opened them, and blinked, as I saw England laugh.<p>

"Wow! That was a run of my life~!" England said between his laughter, and all I could do was just to stare at him. He wasn't angry at me for dragging him along...?

"You..." He looked at me when he heard me start talking, still smiling. "You're not... angry...?"

"Why would I be?" He asked with slight confusion in his eyes.

"Well I actually dragged you along..." He smiled again.

"I didn't mind it." I blinked.

"You didn't...?"

"No. I didn't. Besides, now I can still show you around. If you would've not dragged me along, I would've not known where you are, and so, I would've not been able to show you around."

"T-true..." Then I realised how I was acting and speaking. Why did I let my walls crumble down almost completely! I put them back up again, and offered the same familiar smile as always. "Then we should start the tour, da~?" He was only silent for a very short moment, before he noded.

"True. We should. Follow me." He started walking, and I went along. He showed me all kinds of places, and I enjoyed everything.

I also let my walls fall a bit couple of times, but at the exact moment I noticed it, I put them back up. England glanced at me couple of times when I put the walls back up, and had some confusion in his eyes, but I decided to ignore it. But at the same time I was worried. Did England notice the change when my walls fell a bit? Did he notice the difference when I put them back up quickly?

_**England:**_

All that i could do, was to wonder, what was going on with Russia. One moment he seemed more carefree then usual, and then cold the other. There were couple of times, when he spoke about some things in somewhat carefree way, and then he seemed to realise something, and was cold again.

...Could it be that...?

_**Russia:**_

The day went really well, and when we were back at the hotel, I felt good. I felt actually good and not bad! I liked England's company, but I couldn't quite figure out did he like mine. We still spoke a bit in the elevator, then it was his floor.

"I hope you enjoyed the day." He said, and smiled a bit, when the doors opened. I also smiled.

"Da~! I enjoyed it very much~" He smiled a bit wider at what I said.

"Good. I also enjoyed the day." He was about to leave, but then stopped.

"Umm... Is something wrong..?" I asked. He didn't answer at first, then turned around to look at me, with a smile. But... The smile on his face was somewhat different. He pushed down a button, and the doors closed again, he still inside. "Umm... England...?" He came closer, a bit too close for my opinion. " ...England...? What are yo-" I was cut of, as he put his hand quickly behind my head, and pulled me into a kiss.

... A KISS! My eyes wide open, I froze. He pushed me against a wall, and kissed me deeply. He took with his free hand my hand, holding it, and I didn't even notice it, when he took my glove off. My eyes went close on their own, and I relaxed a bit for some reason. He smiled to the kiss, and I could feel that, and I blushed slightly, and that just made him smile wider.  
>He finally pulled away when the door opened on my floor, he moved me to be outside the elevator, but still held my hand. I had opened my eyes, and then noticed that he had taken my glove off. He looked at me the whole time. To my eyes with his, as he held my hand a bit higher, and kissed it softly, and winked. That made me blush more, then suddenly he was gone. He had pushed a button, and it went back down to his floor.<p>

I stood there for a moment or two... Or three... Or maybe four. I didn't know. Then I walked quietly into my room. When I was in my room, I leaned againt the door, and I just stared in front of me. I sat slowly down, still leaning against the door, and staring forward. Then I raised my ungloved hand, and touched my lips lightly with my finger tips. I blushed madly.

I couldn't sleep almost at all that night.


	4. Chapter 4: 5 days ago

_**5 days ago**_

___**Russia:**_

When I woke up, I was really tired. I really didn't sleep well, because fo the thing that happened with England last evening.  
>I sat up slowly, then closed my eyes, and it all came back to me, and I blushed. Madly. I hugged my pillow tightly, and hid my face to it. England kissed me. He kissed me...<br>I touched my lips with my fingers lightly, and I could still somehow feel England's lips on mine. I felt something inside me try to move. My heart... It was beating like it was the last day on earth. I tried to calm it down, but thinking about England didn't help at all, and when I couldn't get the man out of my mind at all.  
>There I sat, on my bed, for about an hour, and I finally realised that I had to get ready for the meeting.<p>

I was still confused though. Why on earth did England kiss me...? I couldn't think of any reason. England wasn't any like France, so he wouldn't be just after sex. So... What was it then...?

I went to the meeting, and as usual, I was the first one there. Well... At least I thought so, until I saw someone in there. England... He was already there. Sure, the man was always a bit early, but not never this early. Then he noticed me, and smiled at me. I halted for a short moment, but then went to sit to my seat, opposite to England, and I tried to avoid his eyes, and looked away.  
>But the man had something else in his mind. He got up, and started walking, but I didn't really want to look at England, because I might blush madly again. Then suddenly I felt that my head was turned, and it was turned by England, and his face was really close. So close that I could feel his breath againt my skin. I blushed a bit, but I could hide it almost completely behind my scarf.<p>

_**England: **_

There I was. My face really close to Russia's, and our lips would almost touch, if that damned scarf wouldn't be there. No. I can't think like that of Russia's scarf. It is really dear to Russia, and I had no idea what would he do, if it would be damaged in any way.  
>Even though the scarf was there, hiding half of his face, I could still see that he was blushing a bit, and I smiled wider. The fact that I could make Russia blush, made me happy, even though I wasn't quite sure why that made me happy. Although I should, but still.<br>I carefully pulled Russia's scarf down a bit, releaving the rest of his face, and he blushed more. I slightly grinned, as I moved my face even closer.

_**Russia: **_

I was rozen then and there. England's face so close to mine, and now that my scarf wasn't hiding my face anymore, I actually hold my breath without realising it myself. And we were alone in the meeting room. Now I for some reason wished someone else would be in the room right now. Rigth now! I was nervous, and maybe slightly scared, but I was so used not to show my fear, so I didn't let it show.  
>Then England closed the really narrow gap between us, and kissed me. Now I really froze, and I tried to tell myself to calm down and try to relax. When I could do just that, relax a bit, England deepend the kiss a lot, pushing me against the chair, and actually sitting on my lap. his kissing was a bit rough, but still in a pleasant way, and I really couldn't tell why I liked it.<br>Suddenly I could feel something go along my lower lip, and I realised, that it was England's tongue, and it was asking for premission, so it would be able to explore my mouth. I blushed madly, and I accitendy let out a shy, innocent sound, and it almost seemed like England was a bit taken aback because of that, but I couldn't really see his reaction, since my eyes were closed a long time ago.  
>When I didn't want to open my mouth at all, he forced his tongue threw my lips, and I made a sound of surprise, and I could feel that he was smiling widely to the kiss, and that just made me blush even more if possible.<br>He explored every inch in my mouth, and I couldn't help but to let out a moan like sound, when he found something in my mouth that felt a bit more sensitive. England kept touching the spot with his tongue, and it was getting me to hard to breath, and if I would've been standing, my legs might've been shaking a bit now, and I would maybe fall on my knees on the floor. But I was sitting on my seat, and England was sitting on my lap.

It felt like hours, but then England finally pulled away, and I gasped for air, and I was breathing slightly heavily, and I opened my eyes slightly, and glanced at England. He... Was smiling, and looked... Pleased... He was actually slightly grining.

Then I could hear someone coming, and right in that moment, England got off of me, and went back to sit on his own seat, but not before he sent a wink to me, and made me blush again. I quickly hid my blush behind my scarf when other countries started coming to the meeting.

I couldn't concentrate on the meeting at all, and it didn't really matter. No one really paid attention to me. Never. So it wasn't a problem. But I could sometimes see, and also sence that England looked at me many times during the meeting, and that made me a bit uncomfortable, and also made me stay blushed the whole meeting.  
>I was reliefed when the meeting ended finally, but I didn't go out first, becaue I didn't want to draw much attention, but maybe that was a bad move. I saw that England also stayed, and was looking at me. I felt a shiver run along my spine, and I tried to leave quickly. I maybe could see England frown out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care. But then I was suddenly pulled backwards, and pushed to sit down on one of the chairs, and it did slightly hurt, but I didn't show it. My eyes were closed, but I opened them when I could feel something to moe on top of my lap. When my eyes were open, I could see England, and he wasn't smiling, but looked deep into my eyes, and I couldn't look away.<p>

"Are you trying to get away from me...?" Engand suddenly asked, after few minutes of complete silence. I couldn't answer. I tried to think of something, and just when I thought I could, he kissed me deeply, and all of my thoughts were blown away. He pushed me more against the chair, and once again forsed his tongue into my mouth, which made me blush again, and I slightly cursed myself in my mind for that, but I just couldn't help it.  
>The kiss was much more forcefull and rough than the one before the meeting, and my lips were bruised becaue of that. I tried to pull away, but it was, since I was sitting on a chair, so I tried to push England away, but for some reason my arms felt weak, but soon England finally pulled away, and I was breathing a bit heavily the second time today. I had closed my eyes again, and I could finally relax a bit again.<p>

"Look at me." England's voice... It was so demanding, that I couldn't do anything else but to look at England. Normally I might not do what he would say, but I felt a bit weak, and my mind was blank at the time. "Now answer me. Are you trying to get away from me?" I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. When I could see that he was coming in for another kiss.

"Stop!" I didn't even realise at first that I said that, but when I saw England's surprised face, I covered my mouth and looked away. It wasn't like me to shout, or say something like that.

"Russia...?" He sounded a bit confused.

"Just... Stop..." Somewhere I could find some power, and I could get up, shoving England off of me, but so I didn't hurt him, and I left quickly the room, leaving a staring English man behind me.

I tried to get as soon as possible to the hotel, and I went to my room, and locked the door tight. I lied down on the bed, and curled up into a ball. I was so confused. My head was spinning, and I couldn't concentrate on one thought, but every thought came at the same time, and I felt lost. Why did England kiss me like that? Why did he... Why...

I started crying for a reason I didn't know. I just kept crying quietly in my room the rest of the day, until I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Different thoughts

_**Different thoughts**_

__I stared, as Russia left quickly the room. I blinked when the door closed behind the man, and I was left alone in the room. There was a short silence.

"What the bloody hell! Why on earth did you do that!" I did realise that I was shouting to myself, and I really was. Then a voice inside my head answered:

"Oh come on~! I was just having some fun with ye~ Ye haven't let me get out for a long time~ I wanted to enjoy myself a bit~"

"You bloody git! Now you ruined it!"

"Ruined it...? Don't make me laugh lad~! Ye didn't have any changes from the very begining~!"

"I was getting close to him... He did enjoy my company yesterday..."

"Aye. He did yesterday, but ye can't ever know about a Russian like him..."

"What are you implying...?"

"Oh nothing, lad. Just that ye shouldn't trust a man like that. Or... I would say more like a child. Overgrown child."

"Child...?"

"Please don't tell me that ye haven't noticed it lad! He's acting like a child! Has he really ever acted like a real man in his whole life!"

I thought about. I noticed that it was true. Russia has always acted a bit like a child. Never really like a grown man, what he should be. Then I got curious. Why was he acting like that. Did it have something to do with his past? I wanted to know badly for some reason.

"Oh nonononono, lad! I'm not letting ye to get close to that man!" The voice in my head said.

"But..."

"I say NO to ye! And NO means NO!"

"You can't control my life! I do what I want to!" Then there was silence. I couldn't hear him anymore. "Lad...?" I tried, I tried few times to call him, but he seemed to be gone somehow. I could still feel him inside me, but he was really far away. Then I could hear another sound, that was like mine, but dare I say... more elegant:

"Ahh~ Now we got rid of him~ Finally, I can be out a bit~"

"Who...?"

"Who am I~?" The voice chuckles a bit. "I am you~ Like that dirty pirate, but I'm different~ I could help you~"

"Help me...?"

"Help you with that cute Russian~ Ivan Braginski~"

I thought about it. The voice was somehow... I would say dangerous, like I shouldn't trust him. But what else could I do in this situation?

"Well~? Do you want my help with Vanya~?"

"Vanya...?"

"I believe that is a nickname for name Ivan, in Russia~"

"Oh..."

"Well~? Do you want help~?"

"... Yes..."

"Marvelous~! Let us begin then~!"


	6. Chapter 6: 4 days ago

_**4 days ago**_

_**England:**_

"Are you sure about this...?" I asked, and the voice in my head answered:

"Of course~! An apologie is a good thing to do now, don't you think~?"

"Yes, but..."

"But~?"

"Shouldn't I do it more personally..? Talk to him..." The voice in my head sighed.

"Look~ If I can read that cute Russian right, I believe he would try to avoid you the best he can~ He looked rather confused when he left yesterday~"  
>I thought about it, and realised that it might be true that Russia might try to avoid me. I sighed, and looked at the sunflowers in my hand. I smelled them, and the scent made me smile slightly.<p>

"Alright then..." I said. "Let's do this..."

I walked up the stairs to Russia's floor, and walked in front of the man's door. I put the flowers in front of the door, and put a letter on them. Then I took a deep breath slowly.  
>"There's no turning back..." I thought, and knocked on the door. As soon as I heard foot steps, I went to hide behind a corner, and looked, as Russia opened the door, and looked around. He was about to close the door, when he noticed the flowers. He slowly opened the door more, and looked at the flowers, then picked them up with one hand, taking the letter with other. He looked around again to see if there was someone there, but I hid myself before he could see me. Then he went back inside his room.<br>I let out a breath, which I didn't know I was holding, and went back to my room.

_**Russia:**_

I went to open the door, but I found no one behind it, and I frowned. I looked around, but I saw no one. I was about to go back into my room, but then I noticed something from the corner of my eye. A bunch of sunflowers. I looked at them for a moment. I opened my door a bit more, and I looked at the flowers. Then I picked them up, and took a letter into my other hand, which had been on the flowers. I looked around again, but I saw no one. I blinked, and I went back into my room.  
>Inside my room, I smelled the flowers. I love the scent of sunflowers, and the scent made me smile. I put the letter on a table, then I went to get a vase for the sunflowers, and put them there, when I had water in the vase. I put the sunflowers on a little table next to the bed, and I smiled a bit. I loved sunflowers so much. They reminded me of the sun, and they didn't judge me like others.<br>Then I looked at the letter. I took it, and looked if there was something written on it, and there was, with very beautiful hand writing in English: To Russia, Ivan Braginski.  
>I blinked at first, but then I opened the letter, and I began to read it. I began to feel weird warmth in my heart as I read.<p>

"Dear Russia

I am truly sorry about what happened yesterday. It is hard to explain, but there is another side of me, that has stayed from the pirate times of my history. He took over me, and I couldn't stop him, and I was afraid that if I would try to stop him, I would make myself look like an complete idiot. Heh, and now I realised I might even make myself look like and idiot in this letter, but I want to explain my actions, even if I might sound really odd.  
>I didn't mean to make you confused, sad or mad in any way. I am truly sorry about what happened, I ask you to forgive, even though I don't mind if you don't forgive. It's all up to you.<p>

But there is one thing I would like to ask of you. Even though this happened, could we still be firends? We could forget what happened, never say a word about it, but I would like to be your friend, if you give me chance.

England, United Kingdom.

Arthur Kirkland."

I read the letter at least five times, especially the end. England wanted to be my friend? MY friend? Right then I didn't care what had happened yesterday, but I was thinking about that actually someone wanted to be my friend. I felt my eyes tear up, but I quickly wiped, not letting any tears fall. But I allowed myself to smiled widely and happily. I put the letter next to the sunflowers, and I smelled the flowers again, breathing in the wonderful scent. Then I got myself ready for the meeting, which I first though about not going, but now I wanted to go, and see England, and talk to him.

I got to the meeting room fast, a bit early as usual, and I found England being early as well. He was sitting on a chair already, and was looking threw notes, but seemed like he didn't notice that I had come. But I didn't care, and I walked, and sit on a chair next to the British man.  
>"Good morning, England~" I said with a smile, and he actually flinched. He seemed to be in his own world, and now snapped out of it, and that made me slightly amused. He looked at me, and blinked.<p>

"G-good morning, Russia..." He seemed to a bit unsure how to act around me, and I figured it was because he was maybe thinking would I forgive him or not, and would be still friends. So I smiled to him, and said:

"Da, England~ We can still be friends~"

He blinked couple of times, staring at me, like he didn't first believe me at all.

"R-really...?" I chuckled slightly at that.

"Da~" Then he smiled, and that smile was both relieved and happy.

"I'm glad... I'm really glad we can..."

"But I must ask..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Why didn't you come to talk to me, and instead gave me a letter and sunflowers?"

He seemed to think about it a bit, maybe a bit hesitating, I wasn't quite sure.

"Well..." He began. "I thought that... You might try to avoid me, and I wouldn't be able to talk to you at all..."

Now was my turn to blink. He actually figured something like that out of me?  
>"D-da..." I looked away. "I would've avoided you. Maybe for few days... Or weeks... Or months..." I trailed of, because I felt myself almost like an idiot, because I would've acted so childishly by avoiding him for such a long time.<br>I heard a chuckle. A chuckle? I looked back at England, and noticed that he was chuckling a bit, and I slighty frowned. He noticed that, but still smiled a bit.

"And I would've not taken that easily. I hope I didn't make you feel too confused or anything yesterday..."

"Nyet, nyet!" I didn't mean that my voice would be that high, and I covered my mouth, and mumbled: "Sorry..." And I looked away again.

"It's alright." I smiled a bit to what he said, and I looked back at England, taking my hand away from my mouth.

"If we could forget that, that even happened..? Be friends...?"

He smiled a bit wider. "Yes. We can forget it, and be friends. I would love that."

I smiled wider, and before I realised, I was hugging a confused and surprised British man tightly, and saying quietly 'Thank you' couple of times. Then he hugged me back, which surprised me a bit, but I liked it. We were like that for a moment or two, and then we both pulled away, me having a slight blush on my cheeks, which I hoped that England wouldn't notice.

"So, ummm..." He started, kept a pause, and thought about something. "Are you free after the meeting..? We could go somewhere, and do something if you would like to..."

"Da~! I would love to~ Because I really don't have anything to do after the meeting~"

"Great. What would you like to do...?"

I thought about it. "Can I think about it during the meeting...? I'll let you know after it~"

"Fine with me." He answered with a smile.

Soon everyone else came to the meeting, and it started. I smiled the whole time, even though there were the usual fights between England and France and America. Especially about where France's wandering hands should be, and where they shoudn't be. I chuckled couple of times, getting a slight glare from England, and everyone else tensed up a bit because of it, but then got surprised, when I didn't use my 'kolkolkol' chant, or sent glares back, but chuckled a bit more, and I said I was sorry, but I was just amused.  
>Others seemed to get surprised especially when a word like 'sorry' left my mouth, but I didn't care about theit reactions. I mostly consentrated on what would I want to do after the meeting. Then I got it, but I thought it was a bit childish, but I really couldn't think of anything else.<p>

When the meeting was over, I stayed with England, and waited that others would leave, when I was about to open my mouth to say something, a certain American came out of nowhere, and hugged England from behind.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, you git!" England almost shouted. America laughed his famous laugh.

"I was thinking that you would like to spend some time with the hero~!" England sighed.

"I have already plans with Russia..."

"Russia...?" America looked at me, and I smiled to him, not so kind smile, because the American has always annoyed me to the end. "That creepy commie...? You must be joking!" He returned his gaze back to England. "You know no one wants to spend time with that communist! Has he brainwashed you..?"  
>I couldn't say anything, but my smile turned into fake more and more, because of what America said. 'No one wants to spend time that communist'. I hurt my heart. It hurt a lot. England glanced at me once, and I wasn't sure what he saw in me, but I was really surprised, when he stood up, and shook the American off of him.<p>

"Don't you dare to say things like that about Russia!" Both me and America were staring at England now.  
>"You don't know how he feels, and you don't know what kind of person he really is! Get to know the person before you judge! And Russia isn't a communist countrie anymore, if you can't remember! Come on, Russia." He took my hand, and stared pulling me away. "We're leaving." I couldn't say anything. All I could do, was to follow England, so I wouldn't fall, while he still was holding my hand, and pulling me away from the meeting room. Holding my hand... It felt so warm. England's hand. I almost wanted that he would never let go. But he did, when we reached the hotel. I watched as England tried to calm himself down, and wouldn't run back to the meeting room to beat the hell out of America. Or at least that was what I heard him mumble to himself.<br>When I could feel that my eyes were starting to tear up, I took England's hand, and started pulling him up the stairs. He tried to stop me, and asked where were we going, but I didn't stop, and I didn't say anything, until we were in my room. I shut the door behind me, England looking at me.

"Russia...? You alright...?" He asked. My eyes teared up, I leaned against the door, and I slid against it slowly sitting on the floor, and I pulled my knees to my chest, and burried my face to my knees, because the tears started to fall along my cheeks. Many tears.  
>"Russia...?" I could hear how he came closer, then sit in front of me, and put a hand on my shoulder gently. I sobbed a bit. I had never cried in front of anyone, but somehow, I knew that I would be able to trust England. Then suddenly I felt how arms wrapped around me gently. I slightly lifted my head, and found England hugging me. I couldn't help it, and hugged the man, and I started crying quietly against his shoulder.<br>He hussed me, and stroked my back gently, and whispered comforting words to my ear. I didn't know how long we were like that, but in the end, I could calm down a bit, and I was sobbing a bit.

"Feeling any better...?" He whispered to my ear with a gentle and soft voice, which I really haven't heard before. I nodded slightly. He pushed me only slightly away, to see my face. I looked downwards, all of my tears still not dried up. I tried to wipe them away, but England stopped me by taking my hand into his, and moved it away. With his free hand he lifted my head a bit, so he could see my face better, then he kissed some of the tears away, and I blushed.

"E-England...?" He stopped, and looked into my eyes with his, which were surprisingly gentle.

"It's better to kiss the tears away, or wipe them off with paper, rather than wipe them away with your hands... That way there wont be so many marks..."

I slowly nodded, and still slightly sobbed, and I was still blushed, when he slowly and gently kisses the tears away. For some reason, I liked the feel of his lips on my skin. I didn't know why though, and I stopped myself from asking not to stop, when he stopped. He might think wrongly about me, if I would've let it slip, so I held it back.

"Now... Would you like to tell me why did you start crying...?"  
>I swallowed, so I would be able to speak.<p>

"I... Just... What America said... That no one wants to spend time with me... I've always known that, but I've never heard anyone say it in front of me... Not like that..." My voice almost started to crack, but I somehow able to hold it together.  
>"Then... Then you... You know... You didn't hae to say things like that..."<p>

"No. I had to. We're friends now, and I don't want you to be sad. To hell what others say. They just don't know what kind of person you really are."

I could feel that new tears started falling along my cheeks, this time because of joy.

"Thank you... T-t-thank y-you..." I hugged England again, and he hugged back gently, and stroked my back again gently. I could calm down again enough after a while. He then gently kissed the tears away, making a weird feeling start in me. I really didn't know why I liked his lips against my skin. They were so soft and gentle. And they felt so wonderfull against my skin. Warm lips against my cool skin. I had my eyes closed, as he kissed the tears away, then he kissed both of my eye lids softly and gently, and I opened my eyes a bit to look at England. He smiled to me in a caring way.

"Maybe you should rest..." He said with a gentle tone, which I wanted to hear more for some reason. I nodded slowly, as I stood up slowly, and he also stood up. He led me to the bed, and helped me to take of my coat and boots. And I really didn't care about that now England actually saw slim I was, and I noticed that he didn't stop to stare, but continued to tuck me in, when he was about to take of my gloves, I didn't let him, and he said nothing to it. He let them be.  
>"Now rest well... See you tomorrow..." He was about to leave, and I wasn't sure what I was doing, when I stopped him by taking hold of his hand.<p>

"Nyet..." It just slipped out of mouth. "Don't leave me alone..." He stood still for a moment, before sat on the bed.

"You want me to stay...?" I nodded a bit. He smiled a bit. " Alright, I stay... If you don't mind me coming under covers as well..." I shook my head slightly, and he then took off his jacket and boots, and then lied next to me, a slight smile on his face.  
>Before I realised it, I had wrapped my arms around England's middle, and I had nuzzled my head against the man's chest, but for my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me gently.<br>"Sleep well, Russia..." I had my eyes closed, and soon, I found myself in deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: 3 days ago

_**3 days ago**_

_**Russia:**_

I slept surprisingly calmly, and when I woke up, I felt really warm. I never had felt so warm when I wake up. I slightly nuzzled to the warmth, but when I could feel that, that something was breathing, my eyes snapped open, only to find England sleep next to me. I could feel how a terrible blush grew on my cheeks. What was England doing here? Sleeping next to me and... Had his arms wrapped around me! I hid my face to the man's chest just in case that England would wake up. I didn't want him to see my madly blushed face.  
>Then I actually felt that he woke up slowly.<p>

"Are you awake, Russia...?" I froze for a moment, and I swallowed, then I nodded a bit slowly.  
>"Good morning then..." I was silent for a moment, before I could mumble quietly against England's chest:<p>

"Morning..."

"Did you sleep well...?" He still had a gentle tone of voice.

"Da... You...?"

"I did..." He kept a pause. "Are you feeling better than yesterday...?"  
>I nodded slowly a bit.<br>"Good..."

Then there was silence. I felt rater embarrassed about yesterday, and about this. England sleeping next to me. Comforting me. Holding gently in his arms... Keep yourself together Iva! Don't get thoughts like that! It's not like that! Like I and England woul-!

"Is something wrong...?" I almost flinched when I suddenly heard England speak. I noticed that I had tightened my grib around England's middle a bit. I loosened it a bit, and shook my head a bit.

"Nyet... Nothing is wrong... What time is it...?"

"About 7.30 am... So there is still a lot of time before the meeting starts..." I nodded to that. Then I remembered something. A old memory. I really didn't want to remember it, but then again I wanted, because I had to ask something.

"England..." I mumbled against his chest.

"Yes...?"

"The..." I swallowed, but I tried not to show that I was a bit nervous. "Pirate side of you... Can he..." For some reason I couldn't say it, but England continued for me:

"Take control...?" I nodded. "No. Well before he could, but now... I don't actually know what happened, but he's so deep inside that I can't even hear him anymore."  
>I could've sighed in relief, but I controlled myself.<p>

"Do you... Remember anything about your pirate days...?"

"No... Only he remembers those days..." I relaxed, and I didn't really care at the moment if England noticed that. It was a good thing that England didn't remember, because there was a memory, that would stop us for being friends. I was sure of it. I'll never let him know. It was better not to let him know. I slightly smiled.  
>"Why did you want to know all of a sudden..?"<p>

"Oh... No reason..." I smiled a bit. "I think... I'm going to take a shower..."

"Alright... Go ahead... Umm... Could I use your shower after you...?"

"Sure..." Then I got up, and went to the bathroom. There I paused. I didn't take clean clothes to the bathroom with me, so I would have to go out with nothing but towel on. And that made me nervous. I really didn't want anyone to see my body. It was so slim. I didn't feel comfortable with it. But I stripped anyway, and took a shower. It felt good to take a cold shower. It woke me up better, and cleared my thoughts a bit.

_**England:**_

"No!" I whispered. "I don't want to!"

"Come on~" The voice in my head said. "Just a little peek wont hurt~"

"But-!" Then I couldn't control my body at all. It was moving on it's own, and getting closer to the bathroom door. I tried to stop my body from moving, but I couldn't. "You bloody wanker! What do you think you're doing!" The voice only chuckled. My body moved really quietly, and finally stopped at the bathroom door. Then my head moved, to take a peek into the room. Russia has accitendly left the door unlocked.

I blinked. There Russia was. Taking a shower. I cold one I would say. He had his eyes closed. Then, even though I would never ever do that on my own will!, I saw the Russian's body, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Russia was actually... slim. Really slim. He wasn't fat like America said he would be, but really slim. He had muscles though. Not too much, nor little. I got a side view of Russia, but I could see that he had toned abbs. His legs were long and somehow slim, but toned, and then his back side... Oh god... Now Arthur Kirkland! Don't get any ideas like that!  
>Then my eyes travelled to the other side, and I saw that Russia was... Big... Really big... How could that even f- ! Stop it Arthur Kirkland!<p>

"Seeeeeee~ A little peek didn't hurt, didn't it~?" The voice said, after I had closed the door really quietly, and got to it back on the bed. I swallowed. I swallowed hard. The little peek did hurt. One way... Now I was almost only thinking about the Russian's naked body. And soon I realised, that I was getting aroused. Just by thinking about it! Soon Russia would come out and-!

Just then, Russia came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist, and another around his shoulders, covering his upper body.

"You can go now..." He said with that lovely voice of his. I nodded. Russia went to sit on the other side of the bed. We had our backs to each other. I swallowed. I really couldn't get up without Russia noticing that I had a problem.  
>"Are you going...?"<p>

"Yes yes... I am..."

"Ah, England..."

"Yes..?"

"Thank you... For yesterday... And for staying..."

I slightly smiled. "You're welcome..."

"So..."

"Hmmm...?"

"I want to give you something as a thank you..." I looked at Russia over my shoulder.

"You don't have to..."

"But I want to... No one has done that to me so... Anything..." I looked back forward, and closed my eyes.

"No, you really don't have to..."

"Please... I want to... You can ask anything..."

"No..."

"Da... I want to..."

"No, no..."

"... England..."

"You really don't ha-"

"England..."

"What...?" I opened my eyes, only to see that Russia had come from behind me, on the bed, and was now looking downwards over my shoulder from behind me. I looked at the same deriction, and I blushed madly. I didn't know what to do. My mind went blank, not having any ideas. "I... Um... I-I..." I quickly got up, but only to be pulled back down, this time lying on the bed, but my legs still were over the bed. I had my eyes closed, but I opened them, as I could hear that Russia was moving. I saw how he got off of the bed, then got on his knees on the floor... Between my legs! "Russia... What are you...?" My eye widened, as I saw that Russia started opening my pants. I panicked, and sat up quickly. I stopped his hands, and he looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but he got in:

"England... You helped me yesterday, and now this... Please, if I really can't give you anything as a thank you, then this..." I was about to say something again, but when I saw his eyes, I halted. The look in his eyes... I swallowed, then I looked away, and let go of Russia's hands.

"I-I... F-fine..." I didn't know for sure, but I was propably blushing madly. At least my cheeks felt like burning!

I could hear how he continued to open my pants, then I slightly gasped, as the cool air hit my erection. It was already really hard, and I felt embarrassed because of that. Then I could feel how Russia wrapped his fingers around it slowly, slowly starting to rub, and also tease the tip with his thumb.  
>I bit my lip. It was so hard to hold back a moan. I had my head tilted back, my eyes closed, and I was leaning to my hands.<br>Then Russia added a bit of pressure with his thumb, and I let a quiet moan escape. It didn't take long, before my pre-cum started leeking out, and then Russia stopped there. I glanced at Russia to ask, but only to see that he licked along my erection from base to tip really slowly, along the vein under it. I gasped, and I was about to say that he didn't need to go that far, but just then, the Russian almost damn swallowed my erection.  
>I threw my head back, and I had to lie down. My back arched a bit, and I so fought not to buck up to Russia's mouth.<br>Then the sucking began, first slowly, but faster and harder little by little as time passed, and I couldn't hold back my moans anymore. It was too much. Then Russia started to use his tongue too, which just made me moan more. I almost blucked to his mouth, but he had his hands on my hips, keeping them still, so I wouldn't buck. This made me think a bit, with the left space in my head because I really couldn't think straight in this situation, that has Russia done this before?  
>Russia sucked, and then almost pulled away, moving his tongue over the tip few time, licking it, and sucking again, and kept repeating this.<br>"Alright..." I thought. "He really has done this before..."

After a while I knew I couldn't take it much longer.

"Rus- Hah..! R-r-russia...I... I can't... Aah..!" I tried to speak between my moans, but it was hard. But I guess he understood, because he began to suck harder. I squeezed the sheets under me in my fists tight. Then soon, I went over the edge. Cumming into Russia's mouth, and I arched my back more, and I saw white for a moment, and nothing else.  
>I was breathing heavily, and soon I got my vision back to normal. I blinked couple of times, then slowly sat up, and I looked at Russia. I tried to say something, but I couldn't think of anything.<p>

"Go, and take a shower..." Russia said. "I think we should leave soon..." Then he got up, and sat on the other side of the bed.

"O... Okay..." Was all I could say, when I went to take a shower. I took a cold shower.

"Well wasn't that interesting~" The voice in my head said almost chearfully.

"Shut up..." I whispered, so Russia wouldn't hear.

"That must've been the best blow job you have ever had~!"

"Just shut up..."

_**Russia:**_

I sighed when England went to the bathroom. I quickly put on clean clothes. I was somehow glad that England didn't saw how I had swallowed everything down.

_**England:**_

I thought a bit. When I had looked at Russia after... Well... Anyway, there wasn't really any semen on his face or anywhere. I had came to his mouth but... I first turned pale, and then I blushed madly.

"Did he swallow it all down!" I thought in my head, and I could've died right then and there.

_**Russia:**_

We went to the meeting, and sat on our own seats. England didn't really look at me during the meeting, and I really didn't at him, but when the meeting ended, we both stayed. England walked to me, and was looking at the floor.

"Ummm... " He started, and I stayed quiet, looking at him. "Could we... Could we maybe forget what happened this morning...? I mean... You know..."

"Da... We can..." I could understand what England meant, and I couldn't help but to feel a bit same.

"Good... So... Nothing happened this morning..."

"Da... Nothing..."

"Good..." Then there was a silence, before England broke it. "So... Would you like to do something tomorrow...? I have some work to do today.."

"Nyet, I'm sorry, but I have work today, and tomorrow..."

"Oh... Umm... How about day after tomorrow..."

"I'm not quite sure... Maybe..."

"Well we'll see later then..."

"Da..." I stood up. "But... Could we still go to the hotel together..?"

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled a bit. And so we went to the hotel. First we were quiet, not really talking about anything, but then we started talking all kinds of things, and we also laughed together. I liked it. I really liked it. To be able to laugh with someone. It felt good.


	8. Chapter 8: 2 days ago

_**2 days ago**_

_**Russia:**_

I sighed. Heavily. I had only done a little part of the work I had to do, and it was getting evening already. I really couldn't concentrate on my work, because all I could think was England. England England England. That was all that could fit into my head, and I didn't know why. And even though I had said yesterday, I still thought about what happened yesterday morning, before the meeting.  
>I sighed again. All I could hear was England's moans in my head, and the memory of why I was so good at it. Especially when it was England. I could still remember what way made him give me the best reaction, but I hadn't done it that time.<br>I put my head on my desk, and sighed once again. I closed my eyes, and I didn't even notice when I fell asleep, and I started to see a dream...

_I was looking out of the carriage window. The sea was so beautiful! And all the ships there! I couldn't wait to get on one._

_"Do you like the view, young master Braginski?" My butler asked, and I turned to look at him, and I smiled widely._

_"Da! I really do! It's beautiful!" The butler smiled._

_"I'm glad that young master likes it. But please remember. You shouldn't go wandering around alone, when we are there."_

_"I know, I know. There have been many pirates these days around the town. I won't wander around."_

_"Good. I just don't want anything bad happen to you, young master Braginski." I nodded, and I looked out of the window again._

_Then there was some kind noise coming from outside, and the carriage suddenly hit a stone or something, because it slightly almost like jumped a bit, and I lost my balance, and I fell on the floor._

_"Are you alright, young master?" My butler asked, and I nodded, as he helped me back up._

_"I'm fine..." Then the butler looked outside, and was about to say something to the driver, when I could hear a gun shot, and my butler became unusually limp._

_"Vladimir...?" I tried, but he didn't answer, but the butler didn't answer. "Vladimir?" I tried again, but again, no answer. I shook the man a bit and he fell off from the carriage to the road, and didn't move after that either. I watched in horror from the window, when I could hear the other door open behind me, and I turned to look. I couldn't see anything, because there was something put over my head. A bag or something. Then I could feel how I was pushed against the floor on my stomach, and my hands were tied up behind me. I tried to struggle, kick, anything, but nothing seemed to work. And the man said something in odd language. Would have it been English, that I've heard about? Well now wasn't really time to find that out, the one who captured me was moving, and I was on his shoulder. I could tell that it was a man, because a woman wouldn't have so board shoulders. Then it felt almost like he jumped, and landed on the ground, me still on his shoulder. Then the man started walking somewhere, and I still tried to struggle._

_"_Stop it bloody hell!_" The man shouted, but I couldn't understand at all what he said. I didn't know the language. So I continued struggling, and I didn't stop, until I was thrown to the ground. Or... It felt more like wood... A deck..._

_"_Here he is capt'n._" The man said, I tried to sit up, and I somehow could._

_"_Take the bag off of his head._" Another voice. Another man. Then the bag was taken off. I blinked because of the light. Before me, I saw a man in blood red coat, short blond hair, green eyes, and very, very thick eye brows.  
>I looked around. I was surrounded by many men, and everyone was looking at me. I felt myself nervous, that I couldn't make any sound. I maybe shook a little, but I wasn't sure. I decided that the man in the blood red coat was the leader of these men. I could tell that just by looking at him. The man crouched down a bit, almost to my level, but was still taller than me. Then he grabbed my chin, and turned my head side to side a bit roughly.<br>"_He surely is a pretty jewel_~" The man said, but I couldn't understand, and I saw him grin widely.  
>"<em>Take him to my cabin. And tie him up to the chair._"_

_"_Aye, capt'n!_" Two men grabbed my arms and started dragging me somewhere. Then I looked to the side. I could see the harbor. So... I was on a ship? I looked up to see what kind of flag the ship had, and my blood almost froze, when I could see a black flag, with a skull. I was on a pirate ship!_

_The men dragged me into some kind of room. If I remember correctly, it's called a cabin. The men untied the rope around my wrists, but only to make me sit down on a chair, tie them up again behind my back, and I really couldn't move. Then the men left me alone. I tried to free myself, but I couldn't, and I sighed. I hung my head down. What should I do? I would have to get out of here, but how?_

_Maybe couple of hours went past, I didn't know, when the door was opened. I immediately lifted my head up, and I glanced over my shoulder. It was the man in the blood red coat. He walked from behind me, to in front me, after he had locked the door. He took a chair, and put it in front of mine, and sat on it. He looked at me for a while up and down, and it made me feel really nervous, but I tried to hide it._

_"_Tell me lad..._" He suddenly began. "Can you speak English?" I blinked. I really didn't have any idea what he said, but I was starting to be on my limit. I fisted my hands._

_"Why am I here?" I asked. "What do you want of me, you pirate?"_ _I tried to use a calm tone, even though it was hard. The man looked like he was thinking._

_"_It seems that you can't speak English... But I don't want to hear that strange language... I don't like it..._" His tone had changed a bit cold at the end, but I didn't know why._

_"Let me go." I said, but right after I said it, he slapped me, and hard. It hurt. It hurt a lot._

_"_Don't use that language around me._" I couldn't say anything. I just looked to the side, and tried to get over the slight shock of pain. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. It was bad. I really hadn't experienced pain before. Not like this.  
>The man turned my head back. "<em>Now what have I done? I hurt your pretty face._" Then the man grinned widely. "_You're not really used pain, aren't you~?_" I didn't know why, but now I felt really unsafe. "_How about I let you feel something else too, other pain~?_" Then the man stood up, walked behind me, and untied me, and quickly grabbed me, and threw me on the bed. I maybe let out a surprised sound, and I couldn't really react, when he suddenly had moved on top of me, and had pinned me on the bed. He had both of my wrists in one hand above my head against the bed, and other was on my chest.  
>"<em>You really are too cute not to be fucked~_" There was something dangerous in his voice, and I tried to struggle, but he slapped me again, and I froze for a moment, because I could feel my eyes getting teary.  
>He started to move his free hand along my chest, then suddenly my jacket was teared off of me, and I blinked, when my shirt was suddenly off too. The man smirked really widely, and he licked along my chest. I couldn't help but to gasp, and I tried to push myself more against the bed to get away from the man's tongue, but it didn't work at all. He actually looked amused because of my reaction, and was really enjoying this. He kept licking along my chest, and I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself that this was just a bad dream. A nightmare. But then suddenly, the man licked my left nipple, and I gasped again. He kept licking it, and I held back noises, which I didn't really know why, but I had a feeling that I had to hold back. Then the man nipped the nipple, and I gasped, and almost let out a sound.<em>

_"_Hmmmm~ You really don't seem to know what is going on, lad~ But you're still holding back your voices~_" The man said, and chuckled. Then he leaned forward, to my neck, and then I froze. I really didn't want him to touch me, but especially not my neck._

_"_Hmmmm~? Why are you reacting like this~? Should I find out~?_" Then the man moved his mouth closer to my neck, and I tried to get away, and I almost panicked. The man just seemed to get more amused, and he could somehow keep me almost completely still._

_Then he could lick along my neck, and did it slowly. I couldn't stop myself, when I gasped, arched my back, and let out a strange noise, and I could something go through my body, and I liked it, but still I didn't at the same time.  
>The man halted, and looked at me, like he couldn't believe at all that I was giving that kind of reaction. Then he grinned. Widely.<em>

_"_Well what do we have here~? Isn't this interesting~_" Then he came forward again, and licked my neck, very slowly. I arched my back again, and I let out a strange noise again. I could feel myself blush madly.  
>He kept at it, and I could feel how a strange feeling was gathering between my legs, and I didn't know what it was. I didn't know at all.<br>Then suddenly I could feel the man's hand between my legs, and rubbed against it._

_"Aaaaah~!" That was the loudest noise I had made yet, and he had licked my neck at the same time. I really didn't know what was going on, but I wanted to get away. I wanted to get away badly._

_**England:**_

_This was just wonderful. WONDERFUL~! Having a jewel like that on board, on my ship. And so sensitive~ I'm really going to enjoy the time while the boy is mine~ I wouldn't actually mind him to be mine forever, but, the boy would grow older by time, and would die eventually, and I would keep living even after him. A country I am. Can't help it. Fun has to end in the end, which I really don't like to think about.  
>Now I wanted to think about how wonderful jewel I've found~ And he actually looks really cute, even though he's Russian. I don't say that Russians are ugly or anything, but this. This~ This boy~ He's such a beautiful jewel~ Almost white hair~ Really nice looking body~ Childish, but yet beautiful features~ And the eyes~ I've never seen eyes like those. I've seen violet eyes before, but not like these. They were so beautiful and just something. Something that I couldn't resist at all. Even though I really liked how the boy reacted, I liked the eyes the most.<br>Then I thought about something. This boy. He seemed to be really important person. He had many guards around him almost every time he went out. No one was to touch the boy. Like he would brake easily like porcelain. Like he would be the most important thing in the world, and should be protected from everything bad in the world. It made think. What was the boy to the ruler of Russia? Why was the boy so important?_

_I pushed those thoughts away, because I had better things to do~ I really hadn't expected the boy's neck to be this sensitive. And the reaction when I licked it~ The boy was already hard, and I couldn't help but to feel amused because of that. And the voices the boy was letting out now. They were actually turning me on, they sounded so sweet~_

_**Russia:**_

_I could feel how tears were forming to my eyes and actually one tear fell along my cheek before I could stop it. The man didn't see it, or just didn't care, because he continued what he was doing, and I couldn't control at all the strange voices that were escaping my mouth.  
>The man continued licking my neck very slowly, and rubbing between my legs.<em>

_"Hyaaah~ Ah~..!" Those voices... Oh how I felt that I will regret that I let them escape my mouth..._

_Then suddenly the man stopped, but before I could do anything I felt how he was taking my pants away. I tried to struggle again, but I couldn't do almost anything, and soon the man had taken my pants away.  
>Then the man touched me again between my legs, but it felt different.<br>I could feel how he wrapped his fingers around it, and started doing something. Rubbing...  
>I didn't know why, but it felt good. Really good. But at the same time I hated it. This man. This man was touching me. Touching me, when I didn't want it.<br>The man started to rub faster and harder, and it felt weird. Good. I arched my back more as I could feel something was coming, and tears started to flow freely along my cheeks, and I couldn't stop them. Then I felt how I was going to paradise, or somewhere like a paradise. Even though it felt really good, I didn't want to feel so good. Just because of that man._

  
>Then I woke up. I sat up quickly, and I was breathing a bit heavily.<br>I was I having a dream about that? About that memory? Why?  
>I wanted to know, but of course, I wouldn't get an answer. I never do. But why now? Now when England I were coming good friends?<br>There wouldn't be a worst timing. But I told myself, that I should push those dreams away. Not to think about them.  
>I tried to finish my work for that day, and I somehow could. But it wasn't easy...<p>

Finally, very late at night, I could rest and go to sleep. I was really tired, and right when my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: 1 day ago

_**1 day ago**_

"Hmmmmm ~ You've actually gotten good at this~" _The man said, and I could actually understand, since I've learned the language a bit._

_"I wonder who's fault it is!" I thought, because I really couldn't speak at all, when my mouth was occupied._

_I was sucking the tip of the man's hard member, and moving my tongue around it at the same time. Then I pulled away to lick the erection from base to tip very slowly._

_The man's name was Arthur Kirkland. That's what I heard. His crew calls him 'Capt'n Kirkland'. Almost no one calls him Arthur, but very few. And one of them is called Capt'n Bonnefoy. Francis Bonnefoy. And I met him one day. One day, and I didn't like it so much, but from another view, I could see another side of Arthur. I'm not really sure is it good or not but….  
>Couple of days ago, this Francis, had taken me away from Arthur. Stole me so, to speak. And Francis was about to do the same as Arthur does to me almost every day. But it was…. How to say it…. A bit more rough, and that was maybe because I was struggling, but what else would have I done in that situation? Then Arthur came, and took me back. He sort of saved me, but… Hmmm… I'm not sure how to say it. I guess the good thing is, that when I'm with Arthur, he doesn't let anyone else touch me. No one else but he.<em>

_And now the man was enjoying himself. His eyes closed, sitting on his chair in his own cabin, and his hand on my head.  
>He had said, that this would be the last time, and he wanted to enjoy it. The last time… Would that mean that I would get home really soon? I really hoped so… Arthur had said something about getting money. About how they would take me back home if they would get money for it. So that was the game. Kidnap. I really didn't care at the moment about that. I was actually angry to who are waiting for me at home. They didn't tell anything about this. They didn't tell anything about what could happen in the world. I've seen more than anyone had told me these couple of months. I've seen men die seconds, and also suffer for a very long time. Getting a very slow death. So that was what was happening in the world. Many things that I couldn't dream of, and things I really didn't want to see, but I had to. I would be living for a very long time. I might not even die at all. Who knows. But no one had told me anything about things I've seen, during the time I've been on Arthur's ship.<em>

_I started sucking the tip again, moving my tongue around it, getting a pleased groan from the man. Then I started taking more into my mouth. Not too much though, so I would choke. I started sucking on that, and the rest, that I couldn't get into my mouth, I started to rub with my hands.  
>Arthur slightly moaned in a pleased way, and he grabbed my hair almost painfully, and made me take more into my mouth, and I almost chocked, my throat making a movement when I almost choked, which made Arthur moan again slightly. But I knew what made Arthur get close really fast, and even though I might get hit, I still use it. And I used it now.<br>I hummed a bit, making Arthur feel the vibrations, and he gasped, and I could how he almost started pushing my head away, when I hummed a bit louder, and the vibrations were a bit bigger, which made him moan a bit louder. I sucked and hummed at the same time, and Arthur actually arched his back a bit, and he moaned louder. I sucked harder and a bit faster while humming. I was prepared, because I knew Arthur would cum soon, and so he did. He pushed my head more to his crotch, making me almost throw up, but I could hold it inside.  
>When he came back from his momentary paradise, he glances at me, or more likely glared at me. I held back a smile. He was keeping my head still, which I didn't really like, but I couldn't really do anything about it.<em>

"Swallow."_ He said with slight anger in his voice. It took a moment, but then I did what I was told. I swallowed it all down, and then Arthur let my head free, and I almost fell to lie on the ground. I would have been able to stay sitting, but Arthur moved fast, and pinned me to the floor._

"Didn't I say not to use that?" __

"Da. Maybe you did."_ I said. Arthur stared at me with wide eyes, and a surprised expression on his face. That was actually the first time I had spoken anyone in English. But I had learned pretty fat and well, but there was my accent though. Russian accent._

"If you can speak English, why haven't you spoken it earlier?"

"Because I didn't know how to speak English before. But now I do."

"How's that even possible to learn so much in just couple of months?"

"It just is, when it's about me, I guess." _Arthur narrowed his eyes a bit. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but I could guess he was doubting me. He seemed not to believe me really. Then he made some kind of 'tch' sound, and grabbed my throat, squeezing it a bit, and I coughed. He squeezed it more, and it really was hard for me to breath. I tried to kick Arthur away. I tried to push the man's hands away, but I couldn't. Then there was a knock on the door, but Arthur didn't let go of me._

"What is it?" _He said loud enough, so the person behind the door would hear._

"Capt'n. We're there."

"Hmp." _Arthur let go of my throat, and I coughed many times when I could get air to my lungs. I took few deep breaths, my eyes closed. I didn't even notice when Arthur had opened the door, and the other man, one from Arthur's crew, came closer to me. I only noticed when the man grabbed my arm and lifted me up, so I would be standing. And then he started dragging me to the deck.  
>I noticed that every men had stopped working, and were in a group, all at the railing, looking somewhere. Then I could see it. Land, and few of my people. Was this it? Was I going home?<br>Then the man let go, and Arthur took the man's place, and went right to the railing with me._

"Gold first! You won't get him before we get the gold!" _Arthur shouted to my people, and they did as they were told. They threw couple big bags of gold to the ship, and the crew looked pleased, and they were grinning. Also Arthur grinned, but maybe a bit more widely than his crew. Then he did something unexpected. Well at least to me and to my people. He took out a knife, and before I could react, he had cut my throat open, and let me fall to the water below. I was dead in matter of seconds. I closed my eyes slowly, and I wasn't moving for a moment. I could actually hear faintly, how Arthur's crew cheered loudly, and were about to leave._

_There I was. Sinking to the deep sea. Getting forgotten there. But. I'm a country. Russia. I can't die. So. A short moment later, I opened my eyes, and I started swimming up, to the surface. There I took a deep breath of air to my lungs. I didn't actually care at all, when Arthur's crew noticed me, and started shouting Arthur back to look. I turned a bit, so I could see. Arthur came back, and when he saw me, his eyes went wide, and he absolutely couldn't say anything. I smirked. And that smirk actually turned into a wide grin._

_**England:**_

_I stared as the boy was taken into a boat, and was taken to the shore. That boy… Could he be..? No… He couldn't… He couldn't be Russia, would he..? Well that would explain the fast learning of my language, and how he was still alive. I was sure that I cut the boy's throat, and I could actually feel when the blood started flowing. I could feel the blood against my skin, and there was still some left on my hand. So…. The boy… Is Russia. A country. Russia. Now I might be in trouble. When the boy gets big, and adult. I'm not quite sure what will he do to me…._

I woke up very early in the morning. Breathing heavily again a bit. Why the hell was I dreaming about that day! I didn't really want to… Not now when England was wanting to be friends with me… Then I remembered. The Halloween party. It will be tomorrow. And I didn't have a costume.

Then I could notice a present like box on the bedside table. I frowned and took it, and opened it. There was a note. It said:

"I brought you something little brother~ I hope you like it~  
>And sorry that I kind of broke into your house so I could bring this, and my boss wouldn't notice anything…"<p>

So it was from my big sister. I continued to open the present, and there was something… A costume… Sister had gotten me a Halloween costume..?  
>I got up, and took the costume out of the present, and I really couldn't say anything.<p>

The costume was… Well…. Not quite something I would put on…


	10. Chapter 10: The day

**The day**

I sighed. I hadn't found any other costume, so I had no choice but to put the costume my sister gave me. The costume was well made and everything, but… Well it has white bear-ears, and also big gloves that look like big white paws, it even had a little white bear-tail. White blouse, white vest with red heard buttons, long pink coat that you really couldn't close in any way, a bit darker pink pants, and brown boots. Also, there was a ruffle that is tied up around the neck, and it was a bit darker pink than the coat, but then there was also….. A collar. A brown collar…. Just big enough, so it's even comfortable. I thought that I wouldn't take the paws with me, since they were so big, and with them I couldn't really do anything, so I took white gloves instead.  
>So I put on the costume, and looked at myself in the mirror. Everyone would laugh at me surely. But I didn't want to make my sister sad by not wearing it, so I would try to ignore what others think.<br>But what would England think? And just right then, I could hear someone knock on the door. Is that England? We had made plans that he would come to pick me up so…. No one else it wouldn't possibly be. So I went to open the door, but I opened it only a bit, so even my head didn't show completely when I peeked behind the door.

_**England:**_

When Russia peeked behind the door, I blinked. Russia wasn't usually acting like this. What would be the reason for him to only peek behind the door. And…. Were those bear-ears..?

"A-ah… England…. You came already…." Russia said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Yes, well… I don't like to be late from things."

"Da…. You don't…" I was wearing my Halloween costume. I was supposed to be a vampire, and I think I pulled it off well enough.

"You…. You have a nice costume… Really…" Russia said, looking a bit better at me.

"Thank you. Are you going to wear something too?"

"W-well da…. My big sister gave me a costume…. But I'm not really sure…. But I wouldn't want my sister to get sad if I wouldn't wear it…."

"Can I see it?"

"If… You won't laugh or anything…"

"Of course not!"

"You promise…?"

"Yes. I promise." Russia seemed to hesitate for a while, but then opened the door more, and showed what kind of costume he had. And it….. It was….. Absolutely….. ADORABLE!

"S-so…." There was a slight blush on Russia's cheeks, I could see that.  
>"W-would you like to come inside..? T—there still is some time left before…. we have to go…"<p>

"Yes. That would be nice, thank you." Russia seemingly didn't want to talk about the costume, so I wouldn't either, even though I would love to say how cute it made him look.

_**Russia:**_

I nodded, and let England inside. He walked inside, and I closed the door behind him. I was really happy that England had kept his word, and hadn't laughed at me. It really made me calmer inside. England didn't seem to even have trouble to hold back laughter. Maybe he really didn't think that I look a bit stupid in the costume? It made me feel somehow really happy. Happier than usual, but I didn't know why that was so.

"Follow me." I said, using a voice that was a bit quieter than normally, and I actually felt a bit nervous. Why was I feeling nervous? This was different than the nervousness that I felt about the costume. What was it? Was it because I was now alone with England? No. Nyet. It can't be. How could it be? I didn't understand. I didn't understand at all.  
>I started walking towards the living room, and England followed me quite close to me, which made my heart almost miss a beat for a reason I didn't know. I led England to sit down on a couch.<p>

"Would like to have something to drink?" I asked. I wanted to be polite, even though it didn't seem like it sometimes to other people.

"Yes. That would be nice. Could you make tea?"

"Da. What tea would you like to have?"

"What do you have here?"

"Umm… Well… I have Earl Grey… Russian Earl Grey. Mint. Lemon. Black tea…."

"Hmmm…. I would like to try Russian Earl Grey… I think, I haven't tasted that before."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." I went to the kitchen, and I really had to control myself, so I wouldn't run there. When I was finally in the kitchen, and leaned against a table. I was feeling a bit weird. My heart…. It was beating fast, and it hurt. But…. It felt good… It felt good that it hurt. Why? Why did it feel good? There have been many times that I could feel that my heart hurt, but this was different. It was completely same pain, but still completely different. What was it? I was confused. Just purely confused.  
>I tried to focus on making the tea, but it was hard. My heart was beating so much, so fast. Seriously, what was it? It wasn't the feeling of loneliness, no. Not sadness, not sorrow, not embarrassment. What the heck was it? And why did I feel so stupid that I couldn't realize it? For some reason I felt a complete idiot for not realizing why I was feeling like that.<p>

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time. The tea was ready. Russian Earl Grey for England, and my own mix for me. But wait…. Which cup was which? I sighed. I was so deep in thought that I didn't remember which cup had what tea. But I wasn't going to make new tea. It would take time, and England was waiting. I would just explain, and we would try the tea's to find out which was which. Yeah…. That sounded good.  
>So I went with both cups back to the living room. There England was sitting on the couch, and was watching the darkness that was outside. But when he could hear I was back, he turned to look at me, and smiled. I smiled a bit to him, and walked to him, but then I halted. I stopped just a meter away from him. I was looking into his eyes. Into those really green eyes. There was something. Something, that made me stop. Where they a bit different? I could have sworn that England's eyes were different. The color of his eyes were the same, but… There was just something. Something. It sent a small cold shiver down along my spine, and I almost gulped.<p>

"Ivan…? Is something wrong..?" I tore my eyes away from his, when he spoke. I still looked at England, but not in the eyes.

"Nyet… Nothing's wrong… Here…" I gave one of the cups to England, and he thanked.

"Just one thing…" I started, and England looked at me, waiting me to continue.  
>"I… Uh… While I was making tea for us… I kind of zoned out, and now I can't remember which cup has your tea, and which has mine… I got my own mix you see….."<p>

"Your own mix?" England asked, and blinked.

"Da…."

"Well…." England began, and looked at his tea.  
>"We have to test then. You want to try yours first?" He asked, and I nodded. I sat down opposite to England, on an armchair, and then I drank a bit of the tea that I had.<p>

"Well?" England asked, because I had fallen a bit silent for couple of seconds.

"U-umm… This one is Russian Earl Grey…" I said a bit more quietly than I would normally do, which made me a bit confused. Why was talking with such a voice, that sounded even a bit shy, when England was around? And wait… Had England called me by my human name?

"I see…. So this is your own mix…" He smelled the tea a bit, and I was about to say something, that he wouldn't taste it, but then he did just that. I almost froze, and I swallowed. England had widened his eyes a bit, and was staring at the tea.

"Oh God…" I thought.

"This…" England started, and it looked like he was trying to find words to describe the tea, or so it looked like to me.  
>"This is… Really good…"<p>

Now I was staring at England, my mouth almost hanging open, but somehow I could keep it that way that it was only a bit open, and I blinked. England… Liked the tea..? Actually liked it?  
>Then England smiled, and looked at me, and for a reason I didn't really know, I blushed.<p>

"Want to tell me what you have here, or is it a secret?" It took me few seconds to get myself back together.

"It… It's a secret…" I said even more quietly than before, he was still smiling, and nodded.

"I understand. Well at least I can enjoy it from now on, right?" I nodded a bit slowly, and I drank my tea, while we started to talk about some random things, and I started to relax a bit, and I got my voice back, which I was glad about.  
>When our cups were empty, I went to put them away in the kitchen. I sighed, and I smiled a bit. I felt pretty good now. It was somehow relaxing to talk with England. I didn't n know why, but it just was. I was leaning against the table again, and I looked out of a window. Then suddenly, I could feel two arms snake around my waist, and someone hug me from behind. I blinked, and I tried to look who it was, when I heard the person to mumble against my back.<p>

"You're so warm…" I blushed at that. I was England's voice. And how could he say that I was warm? Everyone else has said that I'm cold…

"E-England…"

"Call me Arthur…" I swallowed, and nodded.

"Arthur…. W… What are yo-" I was cut off, as I could feel a cold breath against my neck. I shivered a bit, and I maybe blushed slightly, I wasn't sure. But how could England reach my neck? He wasn't tall enough…

"What were you about to say, Ivan?" England said a bit slowly, and with somewhat low tone in his voice, and I could feel his lips on my neck while he spoke. It sent shivers through my body.

"I….Umm… Wha… What are you do-Haaah!" I gasped, when England licked my neck slowly upwards. I even arched my back a bit, and I blushed madly. I could feel how he smirked to my neck, and started to suck it a bit, making me moan, and arch my back slightly more. I was lost to it for a moment, but when England moved one of his hands lower, I got back to my senses. He lightly palmed me.

"N-no…. Arthur… S-stop…" I managed to say somehow, but England didn't stop. He just sucked a bit harder on my neck, and started to rub with his hand a bit through my pants.  
>I so tried not to fall on my knees, and I could feel how I was growing more and more hard. Then I tried to get England away from me, but right then he nipped the skin of my neck, and I let out the loudest moan yet, and I arched my back a bit more again, and it really felt like I wouldn't be able to blush more than I already was.<p>

"You sound so sweet, Vanya~" England said to my ear. His voice was different. It sounded even dangerous. And why was he calling me Vanya?

Then England pushed me on a bed. When had we moved to the bedroom?  
>England turned me to be on my back on the bed, and moved on top, having a slight smirk on his face. I looked at his eyes. They were… Almost glowing in the dark room.<br>England moved his face really close to mine, and looked right into my eyes. At the same time, I wanted to close my eyes, but also not to close my eyes. He moved his hands to hold mine, and then moved them above my head, pinning them there with one hand. Why didn't I react? Why didn't I stop him?  
>Then England's face came slowly even closer, until our lips touched each other. He looked into my eyes the whole time. My eyes were already half closed. He was kissing me, but it was different than before. It was gentle. It was sweet. Not rough. Not forceful.<br>I slowly closed my eyes, almost letting myself kiss back. Then he deepened the kiss, but only a little, and gently, and slowly. I found myself relaxing, and maybe because of that he smiled a bit to the kiss, which made me blush even more if possible. After some time, he licked my lower lip a bit, asking for entrance. I didn't know why, but I allowed it, and opened my mouth a bit slowly a bit. He then moved his tongue slowly into my mouth starting to explore it gently, going through every inch of my mouth. I slightly moaned to the kiss, and I didn't almost notice that at all, if I hadn't moaned a second time soon after the first time. England seemed to find more sensitive spots in my mouth pretty quickly, slightly adding pressure on the spots, which made me moan a bit more and louder. He kept at it, and when he finally pulled away, I took couple of deep breaths, so I could get air back to my lungs. I was slightly panting. He was still smirking a bit at me, then he moved his face, so his mouth was right next to my left ear.

"You liked that, didn't you, Vanya~? Me being gentle like that~" He licked my ear, while he started to take my coat off slowly, and I didn't even try to stop him. Why didn't I? I didn't feel myself ready for this, so why did I let him do this? He took my coat off, tossed it just somewhere out of the way, and then began to unbutton my vest, while he whispered sweet nothings to my ear, which my ears ate almost hungrily.  
>In my mind, I was almost screaming this to stop, but my body didn't let me do anything. My body wasn't listening to me. I couldn't move my arms or legs. I couldn't say anything, and my mind started to go fuzzy as well.<br>Before I could register it in my mind, England had taken my vest and blouse off. And now he went for the pants. I tried to make my hands move. Make my legs move, but I couldn't. England opened my pants slowly, taking his time. Slowly opening the zipper, and taking the pants off slowly, with my underwear.  
>I was now completely naked under England, expect for the collar and gloves. I blushed more again when I saw him looking at my body.<p>

"How have been able to stay this slim… I will maybe never going to find that out… Even though you eat almost as much as America…." England said, and ran his finger lightly along my chest, to my abs and stomach. He traced my abs with his finger slowly and very lightly, like he would want to remember every inch of my skin. He then took his hand back, and with his teeth, he took off his glove, and then moved his gloveless hand along my stomach to my chest.

"Such a smooth skin…" England almost whispered. "And soft… So pale… Pale, smooth and soft... No one else would be allowed to touch this skin… No one..." What was England talking about?  
>"All to myself… I would have it all to myself…" I tried to open my mouth to ask, but my mouth didn't listen to me. It didn't open. There didn't come any sound from my mouth, even though I tried to say something. I also started to feel afraid and scared. This wasn't England that I knew. England wouldn't do something like this. No. He wouldn't…<br>He looked at my face, and his face changed a bit. To more concern, but it was different. Like he didn't actually care.

"Don't worry Vanya~… I won't hurt you~… You don't have to be scared~…" Even though he said that, I somehow knew that something was going to happen. Something bad. And I wouldn't be able to stop it, no matter I would want it, I wouldn't be able to stop it.  
>He kissed me shortly and sweetly, and I almost went after his lips, but somehow I was able to stop myself from doing that. Then he kissed my cheek, jawline, my collarbone, and then my neck, very lightly and gently. I almost gasped when he kissed my neck, and without me noticing it, I exposed my neck more, and he licked along my neck slowly, and that made me arch my back, and gasp. I could feel my cheeks burning again, and I could also feel the somewhat burning and boiling feeling between my legs. And it was growing.<br>England moved his free, ungloved hand along my chest, my abs and stomach. His hand traveled to my left hip, and he was touching me only with his fingertips very lightly. Then the hand went along my thigh very slowly, to my knee, and then along my inner thigh even slower and lighter. His hand went upwards along my inner thigh of my left leg, very slowly, and very lightly. Still only fingertips touching. Soon they fingertips found their way to my pretty hard erection, and slowly run along it from base to tip. I could feel my erection twitch under his touch, and that made me blush even more if possible, and I was finally able to look away. He slowly moved his hand touch my erection with his palm, and moved it a bit against it upwards. He was teasing. England was teasing me. Taking this really slowly, and he was maybe expecting me to beg for more. But I wouldn't allow myself. Nyet. I wouldn't. He moved his thumb to the tip of my cock, and started moving it back and forth. First very slowly and lightly, but he moved it faster as time passed, and also added pressure on the tip. It was really hard to hold back moans, and I couldn't at some point. He was making me moan and arch my back a bit. Something in my head wanted more. Tell England to touch more. Beg for more. But the other side of me didn't want to, and that side was stronger now. At least for now.  
>Then suddenly he stopped, taking his hand away, and then I could feel something else. Something more soft and more slick against my erection, making me gasp. England's tongue. He licked the tip first, and sometimes liked very slowly from base to tip, and swirl it around the tip couple of time. He kept at it, but then he took the tip into his mouth, and I gasped again. His soft lips wrapped around my cock. It felt good, and when he started to take more in his mouth and start to suck, it felt even better. My eyes went closed slowly, as I began to feel it almost everywhere in my body. How I came closer with every suck, and with every move of tongue.<br>When I was really close, so close that I couldn't almost believe it, he stopped. Pulled away and stopped. I glanced at England. When had he taken his own clothes off? He was now also naked. He looked at me. At my body. His eyes looked almost like he was eating me up with his eyes, and then they came to my eyes, looking into them, and I couldn't look away. He slowly moved his head closer to mine, his eyes looking into mine the whole time, even then when our lips almost touched, and he stopped his movement. I could actually feel his breath against my lips, but…. It was cold…. Not warm.  
>Then he closed the gap between us, and kissed me again, and like before, it was a gentle kiss. Gentle and sweet. But then it changed. It became a bit more rough and demanding. Then he almost pushed, forced his tongue into my mouth. Even though I didn't want to, I moaned to the kiss. I liked the gentle side more. Wait? What am I thinking? I should be trying to stop this! But I didn't. Why? Why didn't I try to stop this! What was wrong with me! I didn't notice right away, but tears started to fall along my face.<br>Right then he pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong, my little Vanya…?" He asked, and started to kiss my tears away, but there just came more and more. I shook my head a bit, and then it felt like some kind of chains were cut, and I was free. I could move. I tried to move away, and also tried to push England away. He blinked, and also looked surprised, but then he smirked, no, grinned widely.

"Well, well, well~ Looks like I can't control you anymore~" He pinned me back to the bed, but this time roughly, and so that I really couldn't move almost at all. He moved my hand again above my head, and this time held really firmly on my wrist that is almost hurt. New tears just rolled down my cheeks.

"Nyet…." I managed to whisper.

"What did you say, Vanya~?"

"Nyet…. I don't want this…"

"Hmmm~? You don't want this~?" Then he chuckled. "Dear Vanya~ It doesn't matter do you want this or not~" Then he moved his head so his mouth was right next to my right ear. "The only thing maters is, do I want it~"

Then really quickly, he flipped me over, so I was on my stomach now, and he moved me so that I had my hips up. So I was actually on my knees, but my upper body was against the bed. I tried to look over my shoulder, when I could feel a hand against my back, going along my back, to my ass. Then he griped it firmly, and it made me gasp slightly. Then the hand disappeared, and something was tied around my wrists. It looked leather. Like a leather leash… England tied up my wrist firmly, so I couldn't really move my hands. Then I could feel England's hands on my ass. Both of them, cupping the both cheeks, and rubbed them a bit. I held back a gasp, and a slight moan. Then he parted them, and kept them like that with his hands. What was he up to? I couldn't even finish the question in my mind, when I could feel England's tongue lick between the cheeks, and over my entrance. I let out a gasp, and I glanced over my shoulder, and I could see England grinning. I could feel new tears rolling down my cheeks, and I looked away again and I closed my eyes. I opened them however, when I could feel something going inside me. Something slick. I couldn't really figure out what it was, but then it hit me. England was using his tongue. Sliding it inside me, and moving it. I closed my eyes again, and I could feel something griping me from everywhere, especially from my soul and heart. Then I couldn't hold back at all. I was gasping, moaning and almost begging for more. It felt so good. I whimpered to the loss, when England pulled his tongue away, and he chuckled a bit.

"There will come something better to its place, Vanya~" England cooed. Then I could actually see, how he moved his fingers to my entrance, and then pushing one in very slowly. It didn't even hurt. I could only feel the pleasure that went through my body. England started moving his finger in and out, and slowly deeper, faster and harder, making me actually moan a bit.  
>I could feel slight pain when the second finger slid in, but the pain went away quickly. Then came the third finger, which hurt more, and it took me a while before I got adjusted to it. I couldn't hold back my moans at all. Then he hit something inside, which made me arch my back almost roughly, and I almost screamed. I was lost in the pleasure for couple of seconds, and when I was coming back to reality, he hit it again, but this time harder, and that made me scream because of pleasure. England kept at it, and soon added the third finger, which I didn't feel almost at all when it slid in. He stretched my hole, and before I had had enough, he removed his fingers. I whimpered to the loss, which made me snap back to reality.<br>What had happened to me? Why was I reacting like this, and why couldn't I move at all again?

England moved a bit, leaning over me, and untying me. Then he forced me to be on my hands as well, even though I felt like my hands wouldn't be able to hold my weight anymore. They were shaking a bit, but still they somehow could hold. He grabbed the collar that was around my neck, and attached the leash which was tied up around my wrists earlier. He put the leash couple of times around his hand, and tugged a bit, making me gasp as my head was tilted back a bit. Then I could feel his tongue go slowly along my spine, making me shiver a bit to the feeling, and then he pushed himself inside me.

My eyes wide open, and also my mouth, but there didn't come any voice. England had pushed himself to the hilt right away. It was painful. More tears fell along my cheeks. Why was he doing this to me?

"You're so tight Vanya…" England said, almost to my ear. "And so warm~"  
>England began to move, and it hurt a lot. I let out pained voices, then I could faintly hear him whisper to my ear:<p>

"Don't worry, Vanya~ The pain will soon go away~" Like from a cue, the pain changed into a great pleasure, when he hit the spot again inside me. I arched my back so much it almost hurt, and when England kept hitting the spot, I couldn't stop the very loud moans from escaping my mouth. My eyes fluttered shut, and I wanted to allow my head to go down, but England tucked the leash, and my head stayed tilted back a bit, but so that it wasn't choking me.  
>He kept at it, and went sometimes faster and harder, and sometimes a bit slower to get reactions from me, which he did every time. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I went over the edge, and at that moment I saw nothing but white, and my head was thoughtless.<br>When I came back to reality, I noticed that England had stopped. He had cummed inside me, I could feel that. I was breathing heavily, and I felt really tired and my hands couldn't hold me anymore, so I fell to lie on the bed. Well only my upper body did. Soon England pulled out of me, and flipped me over, so I was on my back.

"You really are cute, Vanya~" He whispered to my ear with a lusty voice, and kissed my ear. How could he still sound like that when we just did it! I opened my eyes slightly, but I couldn't see anything clearly because I was tired and my eye sight was now a bit blurry, but I could see that he was sitting on top of me now, and has that smirk on his face again.  
>He came down again with his head, towards my neck, and I gasped quietly, as he moved the collar a bit out of the way, and licked my neck. I struggled to hold back a moan, but I guess my deeply blushed face was enough to tell how the lick had affected me. He smirked to my neck, and kept licking, making me feel hard to hold back a moan. We just had had sex, and he was still doing this! I wouldn't be able to take another round. Wait…. What am I thinking! I didn't want this!<p>

"Haaah~" Wait… Did that just come from my mouth? Why did it sound so… Pleading… Begging…? But for what..?

"Hmmm~ You're really begging for it, aren't you, Vanya~? To be my cute servant~?" England said, and I tried to ask what was he talking about, but I couldn't get any voice out. Why?

"Well now that you're so asking for it~ I might as well grand your wish~"

The he did something. I wasn't sure what, but it had something to do with my neck, and that I arched my back so much that it hurt a bit, and I was hard again within seconds. The amount of pleasure that I was feeling… It was so big that I could see my eyes sight almost going away for good.  
>Then I could feel it. He was biting my neck! But… Why did it feel so good? Oh God... so... Damn... Good.<br>I closed my eyes, and I could feel something happening inside me. Something was changing. I wasn't sure what but… I felt like I was losing control over myself. Like England was taking control of my whole body.  
>Then he was touching, rubbing my cock again. It felt so good that I couldn't let out any sounds, and it didn't take me long before I cummed, and I could only gasp quietly that time, and then I could feel England pull away from my neck, leaving me panting heavily on the bed when he stood up.<br>I could barely see him, but before I noticed, I had fallen asleep. Fallen into dreamless sleep from pure exhaustion.

When England saw Russia fall asleep, he smiled in a very pleased way. He had a little of blood coming from the right corner of his mouth, but he licked it away quickly, keeping the blood inside his mouth for a moment to savor the taste of it. Oh how he loved the taste of the Russian's blood now. It was sweet, but still bitter at the same time. It was perfect. It would be a torture to wait, so that he would be able to drink his cute servant's blood again.  
>He crawled on the bed, and tilted Russia's head to the side a bit, and a slight grin appeared on his face, when he saw something like a tattoo on the spot where he had bitten Russia. It was a mark. A mark of his territory. Russia was now his, and only his.<br>Then he could hear muffled sounds from the closet, which made him just grin wider. He got up, and went to the closet, putting his hand on the handle.

"Did you enjoy the show~" He said, and opened the closet. "Arthur~?"  
>Inside the closet, was Arthur Kirkland himself. England. He was tied up, and also had tuck tape on his mouth, so he could only make muffled sounds.<p>

"Why wouldn't we take that off~" The grinning one said, and took the tuck tape off from the other.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that!" He said right away when the tape came off.

"So loud…" The other groaned.

"Explain yourself, you bloody vampire!"

"Explain myself?" The vampire asked. "I would say there isn't much to explain~ I wanted him to be my servant~ And now he is my servant~ And now I will go, and make others to be my servants as well~"

"What…? Wha- why!"

"Because I want to~ Because I want to create a new world order~ I want to change the world~ I want to make the world to be the way that I want it to be~"

"You… You mean you're going to take over the world..?"

"If you want to say it simply like that, then eyes~ Now good bye~ See you later~" Then the vampire closed the closet, just before England could say anything.  
>He then put his own clothes back on, and before he left, he took one more last glance of that beautiful scene for him of Russia sleeping on the bed like that just after sex. He grinned, and then left the house.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So... I'm almost sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of Russia's Halloween Night (RHN). And I'm not kidding. THE LAST CHAPTER! And even though it isn't that long, it's still the longest chapter in this fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review~<p>

...BUT! THIS ISN'T THE END AFTERALL! I'm actually going to do a sequel to this one~ Well at least if you, dear readers, want so.

**And also one more thing:** I've actually made a **Hetalia** **rp-ing forum**, and I really don't mind, if you would at least have a look of it, and maybe even join? So if you are interested, send me a message (Review/PM Message), and I can send the link of the site to you.


End file.
